


Marker

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASSASSIN!DEAN, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Anal Sex, Assassin!Castiel, Assassin!Sam, Assassination, Badass Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a serious badass, Castiel is a slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Sam, F/M, Fantasizing, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Injured Castiel, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nurse!Claire, POV Castiel, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Objectification, Sexual Tension, Stealthy!Cas, Submissive Dean, Team Free Will Big Bang 2017, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, brotherfucking, contracted killers, flirty claire, huge man whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Castiel is one of the best contracted killers that works under The Continental. That is, He is the best when the Winchester brothers don't get in his way. After a particularly bad run in with them, Castiel learns that he is bound to do a job for them. A job that will apparently earn him quite the reward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished my first actual bang!!
> 
> This is a mini bang and was supposed to be around 5k but woops!!! BIG thanks to my lovely artist: Dreamsfromthebunker. Also Thanks to my beta: Outoftheashes

Artist link: [Dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/165473946240/marker-art-post)

 

Dean’s fist collided with Castiel’s chin. Cas turned his face, letting Dean’s fist glance off. Sam’s fist came in at him from another angle and Cas ducked, bringing his gun up to shoot. The shot got off but Dean kicked his hand at the last minute. The bullet only grazed Sam’s cheek bone.

Sam caught the hand that was holding the gun and wrenched it back behind Castiel’s back. He didn’t scream even though it hurt. Dean punched Cas across the nose, The cartilage broke under his knuckles. This time, Cas did cry out. The pain was sharp and drove behind his eyes.

The familiar click of handcuffs sounded as Sam tied Castiel’s hands behind his back. Castiel tasted blood. Coppery and bright. Sam tied his ankles too, hobbling him. Soon Castiel was kneeling on the ground before both brothers. He spat blood onto the ground in front of them.

“You really think this is going to hold me?” Cas spat.

“Not a bit.” Dean grinned.

“It _will_ slow you down though” Sam added.

“Which is more than we need.”

Fucking Winchesters. Either Castiel or them really needed to find a different hunting grounds. They were always getting in his way and fouling things up for him.

There weren’t many hit men in the US that were on the same level as the Winchesters and Castiel. There were hundreds of names registered to the Continental but they were mostly low time hitters. They took thousand to ten thousand dollar jobs.

Castiel and the Winchesters were good enough at this point that they only took jobs a hundred grand and up.

“So you plan on just leaving me here?” Cas growled.

“Some one will find you,” Sam told him.

“And will help you get to a hospital to fix your pretty face,” Dean added.

Sam snorted. It was well known that Sam and Dean Winchester were brothers… and fucking. No one really commented or let known that they disapproved. Most people were too afraid of them to bother. Castiel knew as well as anyone what they did behind closed doors. It was telling in the way that they looked at each other.

How they were looking at each other right now. It was hot as hell and even with a bloodied broken nose and a broken rib, Castiel wondered what it would be like to be with them for a night.

“You know that you will pay for this,” Cas told them.

“ We count on it,” Dean told Cas, patting his cheek.

“Anyway, we need to go get that bounty,” Sam was grinning.

“ See you around Castiel.”

 

 

~

 

Fuck…

Three hundred grand down the drain. Lost to two ridiculously hot brothers.

Castiel sighed. He broke the thumb of his left hand with a hiss of pain and let his hand slide out of the hand cuffs. He was already going to be out of the game for a while with his broken ribs. Might as well walk into the clinic with pride. He took his blade with his still cuffed good hand and cut loose the zip ties at his ankles.

The walk back to his car seemed long but Castiel made it. He rolled into the driver's seat and let a long exhale through his nose, spluttering blood. He could feel bruises forming on his face and body from the fight. It was never a fair fight. The two of them against him. He held his own for quite some time though. He was proud of that.

If Dean or Sam was ever alone, Castiel knew that he would be able to take them. Their biggest strength was each other. Cas sighed again and started the car. The drive to the clinic was painful. It seemed that he hit every pothole, jostling his ribs. When he got there, he slid into a booth and waited.

The clinic was in the basement of a diner. The diner a front for the clinic. There were places like this all over the world. Places where hit men and bounty hunters could go and get what they needed. They paid for such services with a special currency.

Bounty hunters and hit men worked under the Continental. It was an organization that started with three hit men and one Hotel from which they worked. Now there were hotel’s worldwide all named the Continental. All of which were safe havens for anyone who was registered.

You did no business on Continental grounds. Break the rule and you were excommunicated and a bounty was placed on your head.

The continental had become so big that they used their own currency. Currency that would buy you anything from favors to a nights stay. Weapons to discrete medical attention.

It was Jo that came up to him. She wore a waitress’ uniform, a little on the short side and held a pad to write on.

“I need some body work done.” He said as he slid a golden coin across the table towards. Her eyes darted down to the groin then back up to Castiel’s face.

“Looks like you need a paint job too, Mr. Novak.”

“Probably.”

She took the coin and lead the way through a beaded curtain and down some stairs to the basement. It was Claire tonight. Claire was Cas’ favorite.  She was listening to music on a beat up old boom box and chewing gum. Claire had patched him up far more than he cared to admit.

She whistled when she saw him. “What have you been up to Castiel?” She asked with that cheeky grin of hers. More times than not, Cas wanted to kiss that grin off her face. He wondered though, if she was even legal.

“I had a hit that I was going to take down tonight. A three hundred thousand dollar hit.” He sighed. But the Winchesters were there and we had an… altercation.”

She shook her head, knowingly. “That’s too bad… It’s too bad you three can’t work together.”

“I don’t work with partners,” Cas told her.

“And the Winchesters never work without one another,” Claire added.

“Right.”

“Okay, you know the drill.” She told him.

Cas nodded and shrugged off his black trench coat and then his suit jacket, wincing. He pulled his tie free and started in on his black button down. Claire watched him carefully as he did, blowing a big blue bubble with her gum. Claire always watched.

When Castiel was seated on the examining table, Claire ran her fingers along the ribs. An almost intimate touch.  Cas wondered if she was this friendly with everyone or if it was just him.

“Not broken.” She murmured. “Just bruised.”

Good news. Cas snorted. She pulled on a pair of pink latex gloves and set to work. She stroked his jaw and turned his head to see just how much damage there was to his face. She cleaned up the blood from his split lip and set his nose.

“Poor baby.” She drawled when he winced and wiped at his watering eyes. Next, she cleaned up his cheekbone where Sam Winchester’s fist had split his skin open. He didn’t need stitches but she did use special bandaids to close the skin.

His ribs were wrapped and hiss knuckles cleaned. She was always so thorough. Cleaning the wounds even though he could do it himself. She was damn good at her job.

The first time he was treated by her, he had questioned her abilities because of the sexy nurse’s costume she always wore. Her cute little breasts pushed up in a red lace bra were always distracting from the pain. She had proved her abilities that first time and Cas left feeling like an asshole for questioning her based on her clothes. Even if he never questioned out loud

She finished bandaged him up and sat back in her computer chair. She watched him re-dress with dark eyes as she twirled her gum around a finger. He wondered how her cunt would feel around his cock.

“How long?” Cas asked her when he was ready to leave.

“Three days.” She said firmly. “Longer for that hand of yours. Clever of you to break your left hand though.”

Three days to be off work was a lot but he supposed he could swing it. “ Fine…”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” He didn’t think he would regret it.

“Good Boy.” Claire winked and tucked a bottle of painkillers into his trench coat pocket.

She paused then, adjusting his tie so that it sat neater and flat. She ran her pink little tongue along her bottom lip and dragged her eyes up to Cas’. “So how many times are you going to come here to get patched up before you fuck me?”

“I-I…”

“Ooh don’t pretend I don’t notice how you look at me.” She grinned and drew her hands down his chest to his hips.

“You are so young, Claire,” Cas said as he pushed her hands away.

“I am old enough to be in this business.” She slid her hands up under his shirt to smooth along his belly. “I am old enough to know what I want.” She pressed one hand against his growing erection. “ Besides, I like older men.”

Cas moaned softly. “You are making it hard to say no.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Cas let a soft growl and picked her up by her waist. He sat down in a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He slid his hand through her hair and kissed her. A hot messy tangle of mouths. She moaned against him and rocked her hips back so the hard ridge of his cock slid along her hot center.

“Give it to me, Castiel,” she purred. She shifted back onto his thighs so she could undo the fly of his pants.

“Fuck Claire…” Cas gripped her hip tighter with his good hand.

“I have wanted this a long time,” Claire rasped as she stroked his cock. “But then I saw you looking at me in this outfit… I knew you wanted to fuck me.”

Cas nuzzled against the crook of her neck and nipped at the skin. “You’re right,” he growled. “ I’ve been wanting to bend you over your exam table for a long time.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” She pulled her red panties aside and positioned his cock so she could slide it inside her. They moaned in unison. She bit her lip and grinned as she flexed against him.

“Fuck Claire… you feel so good.” It had been a while since Cas last indulged in sex. He brought his good hand up to squeeze her perky little breast through her dress. He slipped his fingers into her bra so he could pull one out. Bending, he took her nipple into his mouth and tugged.

She cried out and shifted her hips to ride him. He fucked up into her, causing her to toss her head back. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back. Cas sucked a hickey on her breast and then he couldn’t help it anymore. He took grabbed her hip, injured hand winding around her waist and started really fucking her.

She was loud. He loved that. Every time his cock slid home inside her she cried out louder and louder. Her hands were around his neck, bringing her ass down into his lap to meet his thrusts. Then she let a yell and her nails dug into the back of his neck. She clenched hard around him, coming hard.

“Good girl, Claire,” Cas purred. “Coming so pretty for me.”

His ribs were aching but that didn’t stop him from lifting her off of his cock so he could spin her and pin her over the examining table. He pushed her skirt up over her plush ass and pulled her soaking panties aside.

“Fuck yes.”

She rocked her hips back and he pushed into her.

“Don’t hold back. Fuck me hard,” she gasped.

Cas grinned and took her hair into his fist. He pulled back and did as she asked. He pounded her hard as he could. It didn’t take long for her to come again, wailing his name. It was her pussy clenching around him that pushed him over the edge.

“I’m going to come,” he gasped.

“Don’t you dare pull out.”

“Claire…”

“I’m on the pill. I trust you.” He fucked into her a few more times and came with a groan.

They both panted for a moment in the aftershock of what they had just done. He let go of her hair and she turned to look over her shoulder at him. “That was amazing.”

He kissed her temple. “ It was.” He pulled out and reached for some paper towel to clean up. When his cock was tucked away, he turned to her.

“Look…” she started.

He looked up at her with a raised brow, curious as to what she was going to say.

“You were great but… I hope you know that this was just sex.”

“Of course,” he told her. “I didn’t expect any more.”

“Good…” she said. She pushed her breast back into her bra and adjusted her panties. “Though if you are ever craving some pussy again, you know where to come.”

“I feel like I will need a follow-up appointment… For my hand.”

“Of course,” she said, eyes shining with mischief. “Remember. Three days for your ribs… maybe four since you just over did it.”

“I promise.”

“Good Daddy,” she winked.

Cas kissed her cheek then headed up the stairs to the diner. He closed the door and went to head out.

“Sounds like you enjoyed yourself,” Jo said with a wink from behind the counter.

“I did,” Cas replied.

“Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Jo.”

 

~

 

Cas needed some sleep and a drink and some room service. If he was going to be out for a few days, He was going to make the most of it. He headed to the Continental, only a few blocks from Claire’s. He smiled and nodded at the concierge, a dark haired kid named Kevin.

He seemed too young to be involved in anything with The Continental. It made Cas wonder if he had been the child of a hit man… or two. Or did he simply get into trouble and ended up here. In any case, he was always courteous if not a little chatty.

“Hey there Mr. Novak. What can I help you with?”

“I need a room, five nights.” One more night wouldn’t hurt anyone. He had promised Claire after all.

“Five nights, five nights… Aah yes. I have a room for you on the sixth floor.”

“My thanks,” Cas said. His face hurt and he just wanted to check in, take some painkillers and have a drink.

“What happened to your face?” Kevin asked sounding a touch too perky about it.

“The Winchesters.” Cas tried to keep the growl out of his voice. He succeeded, barely.

Kevin winced. “Ooh man. Sorry about that. I’ll make sure that housekeeping doesn’t bother you.”

Like he said, courteous.

Cas managed a smile that made his face hurt more. “Appreciated.” He took the key and headed to the elevator. In his room, Cas put his luggage beside the bed. He shrugged out of his bloodied clothes and put them in a suit bag. He would have the hotel cleaning service deal with that.

A shower. He needed a shower. The bathroom was spotless and white. It made Cas’ bruised face look stark in the mirror when he got a look at himself. He looked like hell. And yet Claire fucked him. With a grunt, he went to start the shower.

The water was this side of too hot and felt like heaven on his skin. It stung in the right places and penetrated down to his bones. When he was clean, it was time to fix another issue. The one that hung between his legs. He had just fucked Claire, yes. But dealing with his injuries had him thinking about a certain pair of brothers.

He leaned one arm against the tile, his forehead against his arm. The water flowed over his back as he slid a hand from his sternum down over his stomach to his hard cock. He bit his lip and circled the palm around the head of it a little before grasping it and giving it a tentative stroke.

He imagined the Winchesters. Being caught between them. His cock buried deep in Sam. Dean balls deep in Cas’ ass. He let a little gasp and started to jerk himself. In his mind, Sam would mewl like a little whore. His body would shiver and arch beneath Cas. Dean would be rougher, he would fuck harder.

“Christ,” Cas groaned. He concentrated on the pain in his ribs. The sting of the water on his wounds. The wet hot slick of his hand on his cock. He imagined what Sam’s hole would feel like swallowing him up. He wondered about Dean’s lush mouth on him. How they would look together, touching and kissing and wringing pleasure from one another.

He came with a groan against the tile.

Dressing again was a little harder. His ribs hurt like a bitch and he felt a little stiff. He dry swallowed two pills and headed down to the hotel’s restaurant.

 

~

 

Dean slammed Sam bodily against the wall of the hotel room they were in. It was fancy as shit. One of the more expensive suites. Their mark was dead and bleeding on the floor but Dean couldn’t wait. It was Sam’s eyes. His mouth. He was always so intense when they worked. His pink mouth open to breathe. His eyes dark and intense.

He kissed his brother hard and Sam moaned, bucking his hips against him, licking his tongue into his mouth. They had done this before. Fucked in a room with a body they had just killed. It was so wrong but that’s what made it exciting.

Sam’s hands fell to Dean’s ass and he squeezed hard before picked him up, hauling him towards the king size bed. He stepped gingerly around the body and manhandled Dean to the bed. His big hands caught Dean’s hips and he flipped him. Dean’s hands scrambled to find his belt and as soon as Sam heard it click open and off, He was pulling Dean’s pants down over his ass.

“Come on Sammy fuck me.”

“Prep?” Sam asked, his voice hoarse from the lust from the kill.

“You fucked me this morning. Just take the plug out and give it to me,” Dean growled.

Sam spread Dean’s ass cheeks and pressed at said plug, making his big brother whine pathetically. Sam pulled the plug out and thumbed at Dean’s hole. Wide used and still wet with Sam’s cum. With a grin Sam bit Dean’s ass then righted himself, lined up to slam home. Dean cried out and Sam wrapped a hand around Dean’s throat to silence him.

“Such a little slut,” Sam spat.

“Nnngh hmm,” Dean replied.

“Offering your ass to me with a dead body in the room. You sick little fuck.”

“Ooh, fuck Sam.”

Dean bucked his hips back to take Sam on every thrust. Sam wasn’t slow or thoughtful. He was fast and hard and brutal. Just how Dean liked it when they were done killing.  Moments earlier the room was filled with the muffled sounds of a man choking to death on his own blood. Now the only sounds were the Winchesters panting and the slap slap slap of their bodies they fucked.

“I bet you wish Castiel was doing this to you. Don’t you,” Sam accused. Both of them had the hots for the older hitman. They had been running into each other and fighting off and on for years. “You are such a slut I bet you would let him take you just like this. Bet you would let me watch.”

Dean groaned. His cock was already dripping pre-cum and Sam was hitting his prostate hard on each thrust. He wasn’t going to last long.

Sam slapped his ass hard. “I asked you a question.”

“Y-Yes,” Dean replied.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I’d let him fuck me.”

“ Knew it. My big strong killer brother, a fucking cock sock.”

“Please Sam, harder,” Dean moaned. He could feel Sam’s balls hit his ass on each thrust. He could hear Sam panting. It felt so fucking good.

“I bet you would let us take you at the same time. Two fucking cocks for your cunt.”

Dean pressed back, tensing up. Sam knew the sign and put his hand over Dean’s mouth to cut off his scream. His other hand went under him to grip his balls and pull back. Dean cried out against Sam’s hand, ass clenching.

Sam bent to bite at Dean’s ear and growled. “You don’t get to come until I do.”

The words made a thin whine sound from Dean’s throat. Sam was so hot like this. Dominant and controlling.

The hand around Dean’s neck tightened and Sam fucked him harder. When Sam came into him, he pushed deep and hard. Dean moaned. He loved being sloppy and filled with Sam’s cum. Being marked, carrying his brother’s seed inside him.

“That’s it, Dean,” Sam moaned. “Take it like a good little cunt.” With those words, Dean came untouched, his brother’s name on his lips. Sam grinned and pushed the plug back into Dean’s hole.

They didn’t talk as they dressed. They didn’t have too. They had done this so many times and they didn’t need cuddles or declarations of love after sex for them to know how the other felt. They knew it in how they fought together. How they moved as one. They knew they loved each other in how Dean surrendered to Sam and how Sam took what he gave him.

When they were dressed and were sure they had everything, they left out the front door to the suite. A maid in the hall inclined her head to them. Dean smirked at her. He felt used and delicious like a whore. He slipped her a gold coin.

She was a cleaner. People who were sent out to clean up after assassins and hitmen. She would take care of the mess and ensure that the boys were untraceable

“Hungry, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“I could eat.” They always got hungry after a job… or sex for that matter.

“Good. There is a diner down the way."

 

~

 

“My my my. Mr. Novak. What brings a pretty thing like you into my bar?”

Cas looked up and smiled when he saw the face that went with the familiar voice. “Miss Moore. How are you?”

Jess sat across from Cas and set her drink on the table. She looked stunning. Her blonde hair pulled back from her face. Simple eye makeup and red lipstick that matched her dress. He and Jess were good friends and had sex on more than a few occasions. She was the owner and proprietor of this specific Continental Hotel.

She had a suite on the top floor where she lived. Her time was spent almost exclusively at the hotel, making sure it ran smoothly and that all of the rules were followed. Especially the golden rule. ‘No business is to take place on Continental grounds.’

Members could kill each other all they wanted with little to no consequences. On hotel grounds, however, killing was a serious crime. The hotel was a safe haven. Anyone who broke the rule would have their membership revoked and they would be killed. Usually by Jess herself.

“I am better than you look.” She winced and reached out to rub a thumb gently over Cas’ split lip.

“The Winchesters.”

“Ah, yes. They checked in earlier tonight. There won’t be any issues I trust.” She gave him a smile that said ‘I don’t care if we are friends, I will end you.’

Cas was _not_ willing to get on her bad side.

“Of course not,” Cas told her. “I have far too much respect for you.”

Her smile changed to one more friendly. “Sweet talker. Can I buy you dinner?”

“If it would please you to.”

“It would.” She turned and raised two fingers to a waiter. When he came over, she ordered them two steak dinners, rare. She always had a knack for knowing just what Cas wanted. He sipped his bourbon and smiled at her. “So what happened?”

“We were after the same target and they got there just after I did.” Cas sighed.

“As I recall, that was a pricy hit.”

“It was,” Cas growled. “I would have been able to live off of it for quite some time.”

“Poor thing.” She didn’t sound as if she felt bad for him at all.

Very soon the food arrived. That was one good thing about eating with Jess, you never had to wait long for your food. The manager always got served first. They started to eat, sharing small talk, wine and laughs. They had been friends a long time and it was nice to catch up.

From beyond Jess, Cas saw two familiar faces enter the room. Sam and Dean Winchester. Cas stood, abandoning his meal. He took two steps in the brothers’ direction and pulled a gun from the back waistband of his pants. He pointed the gun at Sam's head. “Stop.” He growled.

Dean looked before Sam did. His eyes landed on the gun first, then ran to the person the gun was pointed at. They fell on Castiel in a heartbeat, fury bubbling behind them. No one messed with Sam Winchester. Not if they wanted to be hunted and brutally torn apart by his brother. It made Cas wonder what kind of childhood they had. How many broken noses had Dean Winchester given children who dared pick on Sammy?

“Castiel.” Jess’ voice wasn't necessarily loud, but it commanded respect and compliance. “Remember where you are. We are friends but that does not void you from Continental rules.”

Cas didn’t move to put his piece away. He kept it aimed at Sam's head. Sam stayed a step behind his brother. He looked infuriatingly calm about the whole situation. “You left me to die,” Cas spat.

“And yet here you are,” Sam replied.

“Alive and kicking,” Dean added.

“We had no doubts you would pull through.”

“Touching.” Cas’ tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“I will not warn you again Cas,” Jess said behind him.

With a grunt through the nose, Cas put the weapon back from where it came.

“Good Boy,” Jess told him then sat down to return to her meal.

“We were actually looking for you,” Sam told Cas now that his life was no longer in danger.

“Oh?”

“We need to talk,” Dean said. “We have something that will interest you.”

“Oh?” Cas said again, feigning boredom. What could the Winchesters possibly want with him? As if reading the question on Cas face, Dean pulled something from his pocket and held it up for Cas to see. Cas’ eyes widened. Even his usually schooled face could not hide his surprise.

“Where did you get that?” he demanded.

“Come see us after your dinner and we will tell you,” Sam replied in irritating confidence.

“Besides, we owe you a drink.” Dean grinned. God, it was unfair how beautiful he was.

“Fine,” Cas grit out through his teeth. Without another word, he turned to sit across from Jess once more.

Sam moved to take Jess’ hand and kiss the back of it. “Sorry about that,” he purred. “We didn't mean to interrupt your meal.”

“That's alright Mr. Winchester,” Jess told him. Cas knew that look. How she was looking up at him from under her lashes. He knew how they would frame her blue eyes and make her look like a goddess. She was flirting. “It wasn't your fault.”

Sam smiled at her like a cat who ate the canary and turned to follow Dean to the bar. Dean winked at Cas as he went, giving a fake salute.

Cas stabbed his steak a little more vicious than necessary.

“That was your Marker wasn't it?” Jess asked as if she were asking about the weather. As if the Winchesters didn't hold Castiel's blood oath in their hands.

“It was.”

“You had no idea they had it, did you?”

“No,” Cas growled.

“I would have said something… but it is not news that I can divulge.”

“Yes yes.” Cas waved her off. “I know that you can’t meddle.”

“You know that I would have told you if I could have, right?”

“Yes.” Cas offered her a small smile.

“Good.” Jess purred in return.

When Cas was finished his meal with Jess, he kissed her cheek then went to find the Winchesters. He wanted to get it done and over with so he could rest. They were still at the bar. Matching suits and matching drinks. Whiskey on the rocks. Maybe bourbon. It depended on how they felt.

Cas came up beside Dean and ordered himself a martini.

“You made it,” Dean said with a grin.

“You doubted me?”

“Well, we did.” Sam came up on Castiel’s other side. “Until we showed you the mark.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean beat him to it. “You are wondering how we got it.”

“We found Michael in a bit of trouble.”

“Saved his life actually.” There was a smile in Dean’s voice that Cas couldn’t see. He was too focused on the bartender sliding him his martini.

“He was so grateful that he gifted us this Mark.”

Cas sighed.

A year or so ago, Cas was in a bit of trouble himself. He needed help. Michael was his brother but still wanted a Marker in return for help. Markers were bound by blood, literally. Inside the locket was both his blood in the form of a thumb print. Now it also bore the blood of one or both of the Winchesters, signifying that they had traded.

Markers could not be sold but they _could_ be bartered for favors. Usually a huge favor. Like saving the life of a rival hit man. Whatever the Winchesters wanted him to do, he was stuck doing.  If he killed the one who held the marker, he died. If he refused the job, he died. If he didn’t drop everything to do the job immediately and finish in a timely fashion, he died.

Essentially he would be excommunicated from the Continental, worldwide. A hit would be put out on his head and he would be hunted down. He would not even be safe on Continental grounds. No business was to be done on Continental grounds. No blood spilt, unless you were excommunicated.

“What do you want?” Cas asked.

“We need you to kill someone for us,” Sam said.

“Why don't you do it yourselves?”

“We can’t. It’s family,” Dean replied.

The Winchesters had always had this strange twisted up idea of what family was. There was no way to truly understand it. Not really. Sam and Dean could sit Cas down and explain it to him, in length and he would still have about a million questions.

“Who?”

“Samuel Campbell.”

Cas hissed. “No.”

“No?” Dean turned to Cas with a raised brow.

“No.” Cas said again, turning to face Dean “I don’t want to do any favors for you.”

“Yes, you do.” Sam’s voice purred in his ear. Cas should have known better than to turn his back on the younger brother. “We know you would do it one of two ways..” Sam’s mouth was centimeters away from Cas’ ear. He could feel his breath ghosting the shell of it. He couldn’t suppress his shiver. “Either go into his home and kill him in there. Or… you would use a sniper rifle.”

Dean leaned in then, crowding up into Cas’ space. “You are small, agile. We know that you are good at sneaking around without getting caught.” His hand landed on Cas’ thigh, a little too high to be subtle. What was going on here?

“What’s your issue with your grandfather?” Cas asked, trying to stay unaffected to the web of seduction the brothers were trying to weave.

“That’s our business,” Dean replied.

Sam’s mouth was ON Cas’ ear now. “So be a good boy and do the job.”

“When you are done, you are free.”

“ _And_ you will be rewarded.”

“Something we will all enjoy.”

Cas picked up his martini and downed it. “ Fine… My doc said that I need five days rest. When that is over I will do your job.”

“Awesome.” Dean broke out into a grin and pulled back as if his fingers _weren’t_ just dangerously close to Cas’ dick.

Cas said nothing. He paid the bartender and got up to go to his room. He needed sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s hand is tightly pressed against his brother’s mouth. His hips fucked against him slow and deep and agonizing. Dean is on his hands and knees and he’s working Sam’s dick like a pro. Fucking himself back onto Sam’s cock, rotating his hips, taking as much in as he can with each deep thrust.

Dean let a moan, muffled by Sam’s fingers. Suddenly, Sam stopped. He turned his head towards the door. He thought he heard something. Dean wriggled his hips back, trying to get Sam to move again but he doesn’t

Footsteps. It was unmistakable. He could tell when Dean heard it too when he finally stilled. They stopped in front of the bedroom door. Sam held his breath. Their grandfather couldn’t have known. He was being too careful, too quiet.

“Sam,” Samuel said through the door.“ Do you know where your brother got off to?”

“No,” Sam replied.

“Damn kid must have snuck out again,” Samuel muttered. “Do you have my Johnny Cash tape?” The door started to open.

“No!”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

Samuel Campbell, Sam and Dean’s grandfather stood in the doorway to Sam’s room. He was staring at Sam’s bed. The bed where Sam was currently buried balls deep in his big brother’s ass.

“Not in this house,” Samuel growled.

“You can’t be serious,” Dean hissed. Sam pulled out of Dean and settled, ready to protect him.

“I might have tolerated one of you boys being gay,” Samuel started. “But this? How long has this twisted disgusting… Incestuous shit been going on under my roof?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean asked “You are on our case about incest and shit? Go look in the fucking mirror. Go look and remember what you used to do to me,” he spat. 

Samuel took steps into the room and Dean pulled away from Sam to get ready to throw fists. “How dare you-”

“How dare me?” Dean asked. “ You fucking raped me. You fucking came into my room and threatened me.”

“I stopped.”

“Yeah, when I fucking reached puberty and started growing hair down there.”

“Get out,” Samuel growled again. “I won’t say it again.”

“You fucking kick us out and I’ll tell Dad what you did.”

“Yeah right,” Samuel sneered. “Like he would believe you. Get your things and get out.”

Sam reached for his clothes. Dean did the same. “Fuck Sammy, what are we going to do?”

“We were saving to leave anyway.”

“Yeah but not so soon. We haven’t saved enough money.”

“How much do we have between us?”

“I’ve got fifteen hundred,” Dean said as he reached for a duffel to start shoving things into. “A grand here and five at the shop.”

“I think I have close to five hundred,” Sam said, running a hand over his face.

“Dad won’t let him kick us out. Don’t worry.” 

“He caught us fucking,” Sam said plainly. “Do you really think Dad would let that go?”

“Do you think that he would let the rape of a child go?” Dean countered.

“Do you think he would believe you?”

“I don’t wanna bank on it,” Dean admitted. “We’ll leave, get a room and then talk to Dad in the morning.”

“Okay,” Sam said softly. He reached out to pull Dean into a kiss. 

“We’ll be okay, Sammy,” Dean told him. 

~

Sam was two and Dean was four when they lost their mother. She woke in the night to smell something burning. Upon seeing that a candle that never got put out had fallen over, she did her best to put it out. The fire caught her nightgown as the room went up in flame.

Their father, John barely got the boys out by the time he woke up. By then, Mary was gone.

After that, John lost was lost. He became a shadow of himself. Drinking himself to sleep every night. It was a year after Mary’s death that Samuel took John and the boys in. He raised the boys and looked after John. As the boys got older, he was more of a father figure than John was.

And now he was kicking them out.

At the motel, they didn’t bother getting two beds. The woman who handed them the keys knew them. She was Mindy Schafer’s mother. A girl from down the street. They had eaten hot dogs and ice cream at Mindy’s birthday party.

She was not smiling at them now. She had a raised brow as if asking them ‘why only one bed’. The boys didn’t care. News traveled fast in this town. It wouldn’t be long before everyone knew that the Winchester boys had been kicked out for fucking.

They showered together and then slipped into bed. Scratchy sheets and flat pillows. They had no intentions of fucking. But Dean’s gentle comforting kisses were soon deepened by Sam. Soon turned into something more feral. 

Dean moved to straddle his brother’s hips. He reached behind himself and sank onto Sam’s cock. He was still open and willing from earlier. Most of the lube had been washed off in the shower but Dean didn’t care. He was desperate for the burn. As if punishing himself.

He rode Sam, the two of them quiet save for panted breath and the hum of the safety light outside. It didn’t take long for Sam to take over like he always did. He gripped his brother’s waist and flipped them. 

Dean knew by now what to do. His chest hit the bed and his ass pushed up to present for Sam. Sam liked to be in control. He liked that he was bigger than Dean, having outgrown him two years ago. He liked taking what he wanted and wringing his brother into submission.

And Dean was happy to submit. In moments like this, he would do anything for his baby brother. Sam slid home and that was exactly where home was now. His home was Dean. Nestled deep inside him. He fucked Dean hard, relishing his noises. Dean had always been a screamer in this position.

He always came untouched too. Sam would angle his hips just so and hit Dean’s prostate. Dean would come with a sob and Sam would follow him. 

When they were finished, Sam rooted around in his duffel for a plug that slid into Dean’s eager hole.

~

John sided with Samuel. He didn’t believe what the boys told him. About how for years until puberty, Samuel would sneak into Dean’s room and fuck him. How Sam laid and watched as Dean did anything Samuel asked to keep him from touching Sam.

“Samuel brought us into his home by the good of his heart and you are going to have the gall to turn around and accuse him of… of… child molestation. Christ… I am so glad that your mother never lived to see this.”

Years later, they heard news from a family friend that John had died. The boys visited town just long enough to set the flowers they had brought on John’s grave. They waited by their Impala until the others were gone to pay their respects. 

John may have disowned them… but he was still their father.

Then they got in their car and left the town. They would never return. And they would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Castiel rested for five days. He spent two days sleeping and relaxing in his room. It was strange. It had been a long time since he had spent so much time doing nothing. It was good though. Especially since he had an excuse to do so. On the third day, he went to get some supplies.

He had a multitude of weapons at his disposal and one tactical suit, however, he was going up against a man whom he had little knowledge about. During the first two days, He did his research. Samuel was in Kansas. He was a veteran and had been living alone on a small farm. 

That's it. That's all there was. 

Cas would be foolish to underestimate this man. The Winchesters were nothing but resourceful. They had to have gotten it from someone. It was more likely that this someone was Samuel. Father to Mary Campbell, Wife of John Winchester and Mother of Sam and Dean.

Samuel being a veteran, Cas couldn’t bring himself to consider sniping him. This man deserved an explanation to his death. Cas would go in and kill him in person. Which would likely end in hand to hand combat. Cas was going to need a suit that would have the kind of armor in it to stop a knife.

The suit shop that he usually went to was a little well-known place that was through a blue door in some seedy back alley. It wasn’t far from Claire’s clinic. As far as the regular public went, it didn’t exist. Cas walked in as if he had been there a hundred times and he probably had.

The woman at the counter looked up from her crimson nails. “Clarence.” She grinned.

There weren’t many people in the business that called Cas anything but ‘Mr. Novak.’ But Meg was one of them. They had a long history going back to when they were in grade school. They had fucked back then. Before Meg had decided with the utmost certainty that she was gay.

Cas accepted her revelation and may or may not have spent a night or a dozen thinking of Meg’s talented mouth wrapped around a clitoris. 

Meg lowered her feet. They had been crossed and propped up on the desk she sat at. “What brings you around this time? I thought I had you completely outfitted.”

“You did,” Cas told her with a smile as she came around to meet him. He bent and kissed her cheek. “I need something special. I have a special job.”

“For the Winchesters, I know.” She winked. “ News travels fast in the circuit, Angel, don’t look so surprised.” Her fingers tightened around his tie and she led him into the back room, nodding to the muscle at the front door. 

Cas was mildly surprised she even had said security. He knew better than most that Meg could drop a man twice her size without breaking a nail. 

“Can you bring up Cas’ file, baby? He needs a suit,” Meg said when they got to the back room. There was no need to take measurements as they had Cas’ on file. In fact, they had several suits on hold for him, partially made for an occasion such as this that required something made in a hurry.

“Mr. Novak,” Ruby said and set into doing what Meg asked of her. 

Meg rounded on Cas. “The usual or something different?”

“Something different. Something that one might wear to meet with someone they respected.”

“Slim fit?”

“Yes. Modern.”

“Armor?” 

“Unpuncturable.”

“Combat?”

“Hand to hand.”

“Black?”

“Always.”

Meg smirked and turned to her red-lipped lover. “Bring out forty-five.”

Ruby rose a brow but rose despite obviously hating being bossed around. The girls kept a catalogue of their clients. Each suit planned or purchased was numbered. Cas had only gone through thirty suits but there were fifteen on hold for him there. Ruby came back with a suit bag and pulled the zipper.

“This was the last suit you were fitted for. It’s lightweight and is made with a fabric that was woven to have more stretch. It will give you more range of motion in hand to hand combat. What lining do you want?”

“Red will do. Something that will keep me dry.”

“We have a new moisture wicking silk that would be perfect for that,” Meg said sweetly. That was one thing about Meg. She talked about armor and murder like she was talking about her favorite music. “Since the suit is all but done, we can have it finished in two days with the armor and lining you asked for.”

“Perfect,” Cas said with a smile. “You girls are the best.”

“Damn right we are,” Ruby replied with a smug smirk.

“I would like the suit delivered to my room at the Hotel.”

“Of course.” Meg’s smile was red and wide.

~

The drive to Kansas was a long and uneventful one. When Cas finally rolled into the town where Samuel lived, he found himself a hotel to spend the night. There was no Continental here. There was one in Kansas but not here. He slept almost as soon as his face hit the pillow.

The following day, Cas laid low. He ordered food to his room and practiced yoga. He brought up Samuel’s address on his laptop and surveyed the area with Google maps. There was a hiking trail about a kilometre from Samuel’s property. That would come in handy.

Later that evening, He set out to survey in person. When he got to the house, he noticed that there was only one light on. In the living room. Samuel was watching T.V. The wind picked up a little in the trees, making the corn stocks sound like the sea. Cas could see how this life would be peaceful. 

He stayed and watched Samuel’s routine until the man went to bed. There were no dogs. Just two horses in the field opposite the corn.

He came back the next two nights to watch him. Each night the routine was the same. Watch T.V., get a beer around Nine, watch T.V. until eleven, then go to bed.

When the sun went down on the fourth night, he took out his duffel and started to get ready. He dressed in his new suit. He only carried one gun with a silencer. It went into the holster on his right thigh. The knife went into the holster on his belt. 

That was all he needed. 

Cas drove into the country and parked his car at the hiking trail parking lot. From there he walked. When he saw the farm, he turned off the road and into the corn field that surrounded the house. Each night he had visited, he took a different spot in the field. He didn’t want Samuel seeing him coming. 

Cas made his way around the back of the house and in the back door. It squeaked only a little but the sound was muffled by the wind that was in the trees again and the T.V. Cas was grateful. He really didn’t feel like getting shot. The armor in the black suit he was wearing would protect him, but it would hurt like a bitch.

Here he surveyed the kitchen, keeping an eye on where the knives were. His eyes flitted to every corner to pick out any potential weapons. There were none. Cas leaned against the counter and crossed his arms to wait.

At 9.04 the light to the kitchen came on and Samuel hesitated in the doorway. They were silent for a moment. Cas almost expected a ‘who the hell are you?’ but Samuel just stared. Finally, he spoke. 

“I was expecting someone to come, once I found out what the boys did for a living. I’ve been waiting for it. I didn’t expect a big fish like you.”

Cas simply rose a brow.

“The Crow,” Samuel spat. “The Angel of Death. That's what they call you.”

Cas scowled. “ Sometimes…” He did not give himself those names. People had taken to call him the crow because he always wore black when he worked. The Angel of Death? He had earned that one when he had assassinated some very dirty cardinals and a bishop.

Samuel sighed and put his pipe down on the kitchen table. “How are you going to do it then?”

“I was going to snipe you in your chair but I learned that you are a veteran so I felt that you deserved a better death than that… Thank you for your service…”

Samuel grunted.

“I want you to know that I would have refused this request… but I had no choice in the matter. The Winchesters hold a Marker of mine and the only way out of this is your death or mine… You can see why I am here.”

“Yes, I suppose so…”

“What did they tell you?” Samuel asked. 

“That you are family,” Cas answered simply.

Samuel snorted dismissively. “I guess it wouldn’t matter either way.”

“It wouldn’t.”

“So how do we do this?”

“Either you go and sit in your chair and I shoot you in the head… Or we fight… and I shoot you in the head.” Cas spoke as if he were commenting on the rain.

“There is no way I can talk you out of this?” Samuel asked. “ Let an old man live out the rest of his days in peace?”

“No,” Cas said simply.

“I am a peaceful man… The only violent thing I ever did was go to war…”

“And that was for the country I know.”

“So let me live.” 

“Judging from your comment… I am inclined to believe that there is more here. ‘It wouldn’t matter either way.’ That entails you have done something quite terrible to the boys who sent me. Especially since they have sent me at all. You don’t seem like you are worth spending a marker on.”

Samuel’s jaw tightened. “It’s nothing but a lie they have been holding onto.”

“A lie that ended with me here.”

“Please…” Samuel said. “ Please just go. Just go and I will move. I will leave somewhere and no one has to know.”

“The Winchesters will know and my life will be forfeit. I will not have that.”

“Please…” Samuel begged. There was a moment where Cas said nothing. There was no point in saying anything. “They are fucking, you know,” Samuel said. He was reaching now that begging wasn’t going to work “My daughter’s boys are fucking. Sick and twisted as that is.”

“I suspected as much,” Cas said with a raise of his shoulder.

“So you are just going to do as they say? Incestuous freaks?” 

“What they do with their private lives is of no consequence to me.” 

“Then you are just as sick as they are.”

“Stop stalling. Nothing you say will change the outcome.”

Samuel nodded. “It's inevitable then. Let's get this over with.” He turned and walked into the living room.

Cas didn’t trust that for a minute. He followed, drawing his gun but as he came into the living room, He darted to the right. A blast went off when Samuel fired a shotgun. Cas narrowly missed it. He moved fast, coming up to Samuel until the shotgun was in hands reach. He pushed the barrel away from him just as the shot got off, making his ears ring.

Samuel swung for him. Cas wasn’t fast enough this time and caught it on his chin. He stumbled a little. Samuel took the opening and swung the shotgun at Cas’ feet, causing him to tumble on the floor. The moment Cas’ back hit the floor, he lifted his gun, aimed and shot.

The bullet went through Samuel’s right eye. Cas would have to practice. He had been aiming for the forehead. Samuel fell to the floor and Cas got up. The place didn’t look touched save for the two shotgun shots and the gore that was now splattered on the front door. 

Just in case, Cas put two more rounds into Samuel’s head.

~

Cas was happy to be back at the Continental. He checked in, got a room and took a long bath. He arranged to take Jess to dinner so he could sign off in the Marker Ledger that he had completed the task and the Marker was officially over. It was a huge relief. Once again, he didn’t owe anyone anything.

Jess gave him a kiss in congratulations. A kiss that he savoured.

When the meal was over, Cas made his way to the bar. That was when his good mood soured. The Winchesters were at the bar. He would have turned and walked away but Sam noticed him and nodded him over.

To gloat more like…

He approached warily. When he was in arm’s reach, Dean pulled him closer and put an arm around his shoulder. “Cassss.” He said and nodded for the bartender to get another drink.

“Hello,” Cas said, shoulders hunching in Dean’s embrace. He didn’t want to be touched. 

Sam was so close so sudden, hand snaking around Cas’ waist and settling on his hip just above the belt. “You did a good job, Castiel.” His name sounded like sin on Sam’s lips. Cas said nothing. Of course he had done a good job.

Dean picked up the shot given to him and pressed it to Cas’ lips. “Drink.”

Cas tipped his head back just a little. Enough for him to open his mouth and let Dean pour the shot in. He felt his Adam’s apple bob at this strange angle. Noticed Dean watch as it did. It was whiskey. It burned all the way down to his belly where it sat warming his insides.

Dean’s free hand fell to Cas’ thigh then. “Are you ready for your reward?”

“That depends?” Cas replied. There was a part of him that knew what the ‘reward’ was. There was a part of him that wanted to pull free of the brother’s clutches and escape to his room. There was a part of him that wanted to follow them upstairs and fuck them both senseless. His thoughts were interrupted with Sam’s mouth on his throat. Nipping and insistent. 

“On what?” he asked.

“On what the reward is,” Cas managed.

Dean’s hand slid up his thigh. He pressed his palm to Cas’ crotch, cupping his cock. “I think you know.”

Cas snorted as Sam pulled at his earlobe. “ Okay.”

“Okay?” Sam whispered in his ear.

“ Okay.” Cas clarified. “ I will go upstairs with you two.”

Dean tightened his grip just a little before letting go. “Awesome.”

The ride up to the floor the brothers were staying on was awkward. At least to Cas. The three of them stood quietly. Sam’s hands occasionally touched Cas. His belly, his pectoral. His ass. He was met by muscled flesh and each time Sam hummed in appreciation. 

Finally, the old elevator dinged and Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder again as if he were worried Cas would flee. He led Cas down the hall, Sam whistling ahead of them. He unlocked their room and in they went. Cas’ stomach clenched with ridiculous anxiety. 

He barely had barely taken his shoes off when the boys advanced on him. The tone shifted from light hearted to something else very fast. Suddenly, Cas felt like prey. It was a feeling he most definitely wasn’t used to having.

Dean put both hands on Cas’ back and pushed him towards Sam. The taller man caught him easily and pulled him further into the room. This was something else Cas wasn’t used to. He was used to being in control. It was quite clear that he was not in control here. 

He was about to speak up. Tell them that he had changed his mind when Sam’s mouth fell onto his. The kiss was hard and insistent. Sam’s tongue right there and demanding entry. He licked into Cas’ mouth hard and messy and it almost made sense. The violence of it. Considering what Sam did for a living.

This did not live up to his fantasy. He had imagined a pliant and submissive Sam. The Sam he was faced with was dominant and rough. His hands roamed Cas’ body as if he owned him. He growled, bit Cas’ lip and gripped his ass so tightly, Cas’ heals rose off the floor a few centimetres. Then he was spun and pushed into Dean.

A very naked Dean. 

He must have undressed as Sam was ravaging his mouth. Dean’s kiss was just as insistent but softer. As if he were relishing it instead of asserting dominance. Another thing to throw Cas for a loop. He had expected Dean to be the dominant one. Instead, he fumbled with Cas’ buttons as he licked into Cas’ mouth. Exploring and tasting. Firm but gentle in the wake of Sam’s hunger.

He pressed his hands firmly under Cas’ shirt to his pectorals to push his button down over his shoulders and to the floor. That was when Sam crowded up behind him. The hard line of his cock pressed into the small of Cas’ back. It was a reminder of how short Cas was in comparison and a tiny thrill went through him. A thrill he ignored.

Sam’s hands roamed from Cas’ pecs down to sit possessively on his belly. Sam’s hands pressed, pushing Cas against his cock. Cas moaned a little. Sam felt big. He wondered if letting Cas suck cock was on the menu. It had been a long time since he last had a nice fat cock in his mouth. 

Sam bent over Cas’ shoulder to kiss Dean. They pressed close as if trying to get to each other through Cas. Dean’s hard on pressed against Cas’ hip. Somehow there was room for Sam to shift his hands to Cas’ waist to undo his pants. Sam took Cas’ cock into his hand. Or was it Dean? 

Cas moaned, head tipping back onto Sam’s shoulder. Then suddenly Sam’s arms were around Cas’ waist and he was lifting him. As if he were nothing. That shouldn’t turn him on like it did. Dean pulled at the legs of Cas’ pants, pulling them down and throwing them aside like they were nothing.

Then he was on his feet again and they were all naked. Dean’s hand fell on Cas’ sternum and he gave him a push. Cas stumbled back but righted himself. 

“Christ,” Dean whispered.

Cas was not ashamed of his looks. He was on the slender side. Shorter than the boys and even Jess. But he was well built. Hard from years of training and killing. There were lingering bruises though. Around his ribs where they had been damaged. The cut on his face was healing nicely. The boys appreciated what they saw from what Cas could glean from their looks.

The boys were absolutely gorgeous. Sam tall and lean and jacked like a Greek god. Dean, a little chubby around the belly but you could tell he was strong. There was muscle under the adorable softness. They were both rock hard. Cas let a little moan just looking at them.

“Gorgeous,” Sam murmured.

“You two aren’t too bad yourselves.”

Dean scoffed. And stroked his cock.

“Get on your knees Cas,” Sam demanded softly. There was no room for argument in his tone and Cas found his knees buckling on their own accord to obey.

Once he was on his knees the boy’s advanced again, both holding their cocks. When they were closer, Cas opened his mouth to show them that yes, please, he wanted those cocks in his mouth.

They both grabbed his hair at once. Cas groaned again and turned to swallow Dean who had pulled harder than Sam. Dean moaned lightly as Cas took him to the base. It may have been a long time but Cas had missed the feeling of a cock hitting his throat.

“Fuck look at him. So eager,” Sam said. “How does his mouth feel?”

“Tight, fuck,” Dean panted a little. “He’s taking me like a pro.” Sam tugged on Cas’ hair and he turned to give Sam the same treatment. Sam was a little harder to take. He was longer. Dean was nice and fat but Sam. He had both girth and length. It made him choke a little before managing.

“Christ that’s cute,” Sam said and thrust a little down Cas’ throat. “He’s choking.”

“Of course he is. Have you seen your cock, Sammy?” Dean murmured.

“Nnnngh this is nice.”

Dean pulled again and Cas moved to take Dean, bobbing his head a little this time. “Fuck I wanna blow my load down his throat.”

“You can,” Sam said. Cas switched to Sam, wondering what that meant. Did they have a plan? Sam pulled Cas’ hair hard to pull him down on his cock. Cas choked again. It felt so fucking good. He could feel his pre-come dripping. He looked up at Sam, only to see him kissing Dean.

“Go on big brother. Give him a taste,” Sam purred. Cas took that as a hint and moved his mouth to Dean again. Sam moved behind him and buried both hands in Cas’ hair.

That was when things changed.

Sam started to move Cas’ head. It was shallow at first, moving his head up and down Dean’s cock. He didn’t pull his head far back enough to really breathe through. Cas did his best to breathe through his nose. Gradually, Sam got faster. Cas couldn’t help feeling like he was a mere fleshlight that Sam was fucking his brother with.

Dean, on the other hand, had his arms around Sam’s shoulders, kissing his brother. Soon Dean was matching Sam’s movements, making Cas choke as he had no control over how Dean’s cock was hitting his throat. There was pre-come and spit dribbling down his chin. He felt filthy and used and he was loving every moment of it.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Dean said.

“Do it,” Sam demanded. “I want to see you come, big brother. Come down his throat like the cum-dumpster he is.”

Cas’ cock twitched at that and he moaned.

“Hear that Dean. he’s so hot for it. He wants your come. Don’t you, Cas?” Sam rasped.

Cas moaned again in agreement.

“He’s just a little cock slut and his mouth has your name on it, Dean. Come on, baby, give him what he wan-”

Cas didn’t quite hear the rest of the filth that was coming from Sam’s mouth. Dean came hard and loud into Cas’ mouth. He pushed in half way through so the rest went down Cas’ throat like the shot of whiskey he had downed earlier.

“Fuck look at him,” Dean panted.

Sam’s fingers tightened in Cas’ hair and he pulled him back off Dean’s cock. “Clean him,” he barked.

Cas pressed forward to lick Dean’s cock clean. “Your turn, Dean”

Dean sank to his knees then, eyes a little glassy, grin on his face. He pressed a kiss to Cas’ mouth then moved to lick up all the spit and come that had dribbled down Cas’ chin. When Cas was clean, Sam gave them another order. “Up.”

Dean got up as if he were used to taking orders. Cas was just a little slower. “On the bed, both of you. Present.”

Cas wasn’t sure what the fuck that meant. He held back a little to watch Dean. He got on his hands and knees on the bed, near the foot. His feet dangled off the edge a little. Then his chest fell to the bed and his ass lifted in the air. Cas choked a little again. God, that was a pretty sight.

“Gorgeous, huh?” Sam asked. He ran his hand over Dean’s ass cheeks then dipped his fingers down over his perineum. His fingers went back up then where a digit disappeared into Dean’s ass. It made Dean’s toes curl with a breathy moan.

“I’ve never met anyone who is more of a cock slut than Dean,” Sam said and slapped Dean’s ass. “It was like he was made for taking my dick.” Sam paused. “Get on the bed Cas. Ass up. I won’t ask again.” 

Cas hesitated, then moved. His cock was hard and aching. It bobbed as he moved beside Dean. As soon as he was there, Dean pulled him into a biting kiss. “You were a nice little fleshlight, Cas.”

Cas said nothing in reply. What exactly did someone say to that? Sam removed his finger from Dean’s ass, causing him to whine. He pressed closer to Cas for another kiss as Sam went to get what Cas assumed was lube.

He was answered by something cold and slippery was poured onto his asshole. Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip. God, he was beautiful. Cas turned his head to look back at Sam. He winked and slid two fingers into Cas and Dean, prepping them both at the same time. Dean moaned like a little whore and shifted his hips back onto Sam’s fingers.

“Isn’t he a pretty little slut, Castiel?”

“He is,” Cas replied, turning his gaze back to Dean.

“He lets me fuck him after we kill. With the body cooling next to us. He gets so horny when he kills.” Sam’s fingers were fucking in and out of Cas’ ass. He couldn’t help but clench at the thought. He must have a bit of an incest kink because the idea of older brother Dean giving it up to Sam while working was hot as hell.

“Stop teasing me, Sammy. Give me another,” Dean whined.

“If my free hand wasn’t occupied with Cas’ ass, I’d spank you.” Sam told his brother. “You take what I give you and thank me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Sam purred. 

This was… surprisingly not surprising. He liked the idea of Dean submitting to his little brother. He could picture all the ways that Sam would make him. Cas didn’t even care that it went against his original beliefs about the boys. The alternative was way hotter.

Cas groaned in tune with Dean as Sam pressed another finger into their holes. Cas’ toes curled in pleasure. He couldn’t remember the last time he let someone fuck him. He was really looking forward to it. 

Dean reached out to take Cas’ hand and grip it tight. “We’re going to take you apart Cas…” he said. “ God I can’t wait to sit on your cock. I’ve fantasized about it. It's such a pretty cock too. I’d like to swallow it but… Nnnnngh.” His eyes rolled up. Cas wondered why.

He found out moment’s later when Sam found his prostate and pressed against it. He moaned, shifting his hips back for more.

“Beautiful, Cas,” Sam breathed. “So pretty for me on your knees.”

Finally, Sam pulled his fingers out of Cas’ hole. Before he could register what was happening, he was tackled by Dean. He pressed Cas to the bed, straddling his waist. His cock was hard again and Cas licked his lips, remembering the taste. Dean leaned forward to put his hands and his weight on Cas’ wrists.

The action made Cas feel vulnerable. He jerked up, stomach clenching. “Easy, Cas,” Dean said. “Be a good boy for us.”

Sam came back into vision with two pairs of handcuffs. One went around his good wrist, pulling his arm tight. The other, mercifully was not locked hard. Sam was being surprisingly considerate of his injured hand.

Sam knelt on the bed and came up between Cas’ legs. He was suddenly aware of what was going to happen.

Sam pressed his cock against Cas’ hole then ooh so agonizingly slow pressed inside. Cas’ head fell back against the pillow in pleasure, back arching. Dean ran his hand along Cas’ chest. “Easy, Angel.” He bent to bite at one of Cas’ nipples, causing him to cry out.

“Jesus, make him make that sound again,” Sam demanded. 

Dean grinned at Cas then moved to bite the other nipple, pulling at the flesh. They were rewarded by Cas crying out again, toes curling. Sam gave a shallow thrust.

“Fuck!” Cas cried out.

Dean grinned then shifted his hips back. Cas felt his cock bump against Dean’s balls and then his hole.

“Ooh fuck yes!” Cas said.

Dean wasn’t as teasing as Sam. Sam had entered him slowly. Dean, however, sat down on Cas’ cock in one swift greedy motion. Dean moaned like he was being paid for it, head falling back on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam chuckled fondly, kissing his brother. “Such a little cum slut,” he purred.

They started moving in unison and Cas was sure he saw stars. Dean was working him like a pro, rolling and wiggling his hips. It was like was made to ride dick. It was one of the hottest things Cas had ever seen. Sam, however, was more brutal. He clutched Cas’ hips so hard he was sure that there would be bruises. He fucked Cas deep and violent. It was delicious. 

At first, Cas tried to move with them but it was useless. It was made very clear that the Winchesters were in charge here. He was the one being fucked. He was the one being used. Again, he felt like a sex toy. They literally strung him up so they could use him for their pleasure.

And pleasure it was. Dean was moaning every time his ass fell back down on Cas’ dick. He went from panting and twisting Cas’ nipples to biting and kissing at Sam’s mouth. Sam was getting more and more out of breath. He shifted from kissing Dean hard to staring at Cas with a sexy self-satisfied smirk. 

“Fuck… I’m close,” Cas gasped. He almost didn’t recognise his voice. It was deeper, rougher. Fucked out. He realized then that he had been just as loud as Dean, crying out every time that Sam hit his prostate.

One of Sam’s hands found Dean’s dick and the other managed to find Cas’ balls. He pulled down, making Cas’ eyes water. “You don’t get to come until Dean does,” he said with frost in his tone.

The hand on Dean’s cock moved again to Cas’ hip. “Give him a moment. He will come on your cock alone.”

Christ. That made Cas’ head spin. Soon enough, Dean cried out and came sending shots of cum onto Cas’ chest. 

“Nnngh.” Dean grinned. It looked a little unhinged. He leaned forward, still sitting on Cas and rubbed some of his come into Cas’ skin. “Ours. You’re ours now.” He left the cum on Cas’ chest and lifted his hands to Cas’ rubs. He squeezed.

Cas screamed.

“Fuck that sounds good,” Sam said.

“Right!” Dean replied. He kept rocking his hips lazily. 

Sam swatted at him. “Off.” 

Dean obeyed and rolled off of Cas. he settled beside him on the bed so he could pull him into a kiss. Cas kissed him back then looked down his body at Sam. The younger man lifted Cas’ hips, almost folding him in half. If Cas thought he was fucking him hard before, he was mistaken. 

From this angle, every thrust hit Cas’ prostate. Sam was vicious. It was less like fucking and more like he was stabbing him with his cock. His big veiny delicious cock. Dean moved to look at where Sam disappeared into Cas.

“Can I touch him?”

“Go for it.”

Dean’s fingers ghosted along Cas’ rim before dipping in. He pulled making Cas’ rim stretch further. With that, Cas screamed again. His own come hit him on the chest, a little on his face. Then he felt warm wet heat inside. Sam was coming, panting Dean’s name.

He stayed there, balls deep in Cas for a moment before pulling out. Cas panted, catching his breath. “Jesus…”

“That was perfect,” Dean said.

“It was,” Sam agreed. He pulled up the edge of the comforter and cleaned off his dick. “Come on.”

“What?” Cas asked. He looked down his come splattered body to watch the boys getting dressed. “What are you doing?”

“It was fun,” Dean said. 

“But we have a job to take care of. Out of state.”

Cas shook his head. “Okay…” 

When they were dressed, Dean moved to kiss Cas. “Bye, Angel.”

“Wait!” Alarm rose in Cas’ chest.

Sam kissed him as well. “Dream of us.” He smirked.

The boys went to the door to the room. There were packed bags there. Bags that Cas didn’t notice. He had been too horny. Stupid, stupid.

Dean turned and winked at Cas then followed his brother out of the room.


End file.
